


Lestrade's Best Night

by bluecoin



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin
Summary: Lestrade receives a text from Clara on the way home and it astounds him.





	

    Lestrade is on the way home from work and he receives a text from his wife Clara. It says, " When you come home I'll be laying on the bed naked waiting for you." Lestrade sends a text saying," Whoa love."

    About twenty minutes later Lestrade arrives home and enters the house. He goes straight to the bedroom. " Hey love and I'm here", Lestrade says. " Hello, handsome", Clara says. " Like what you see?", Clara asks. " Oh yessssssss love and your sexy", Lestrade says. " I want to do a sex fantasy love, but I'll choose", Clara says. " Sounds hot love", Lestrade says with a smile. " I want to do a doctor sex fantasy love", Clara says. " Sounds very sexy love", Lestrade says. " Who's the patient and the doctor love?", Lestrade asks. " I want you to be the doctor and I'm the patient love", Clara says. " You need to step out and text me when your ready love", Clara says. " I understand love", Lestrade says.

     He then steps out and Clara puts on a big shirt on over her to pose as a patient. " I'm ready love", Lestrade texts to Clara. " You come on in when I start talking love", Clara says in the text. " I see", Lestrade texts back. " I need a really handsome doctor bad", Clara says.

  Then Lestrade comes walking in the room. " Hey, my lovely patient and what hurts", Lestrade says. " My whole body aches plus my pussy and ass," Clara says. " I have a cure for that", Lestrade says.

    Lestrade walks over to Clara and starts kissing her on the lips. " Mmmmmmm yessssssss Clara", Lestrade moans. " My lips are feeling better now handsome", Clara says. " Glad to hear love", Lestrade says. " What else hurts love?", Lestrade asks. " My breasts and pussy love", Clara says. " I know what to do", Lestrade says.

   Lestrade starts kissing and sucking her breasts. " Mmmmmmm yessssssss", Lestrade moans. " Ohhhhhhh yessssssss Lestrade", Clara moans. " Feeling better love?", Lestrade asks. " Yessssssss love", Clara says. Lestrade starts kissing and sucking her pussy. " Ohhhhhh yesssssssss Lestrade", Clara moans. " So nice and wet", Lestrade says. " Mmmmmmm yessssssss Clara", Lestrade moans as he sucks and kisses her pussy.

   While Lestrade does that,Clara runs her hands through his steel grey hair. " Please go faster handsome", Clara says.

   After that's said she feels him sucking and kissing harder faster and deeper. Lestrade does it so well that she screams his name and just about squirts. " Are you coming love because it feels really wet in your pussy", Lestrade says. " Yessssssss I am", Clara moans. Lestrade sucks and kisses really harder faster and deeper. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss Lestrade!!!!!", Clara screams. Clara cums all in his mouth. " How's it taste love?", Clara asks. " Taste very sweet love", Lestrade says. " Thanks handsome", Clara says. " Your pussy feel better now love?", Lestrade asks. " Oh yessssssss", Clara says. " My ass still hurts though", Clara adds. " Turn over love", Lestrade says. " I'm turning over handsome", Clara says.

   One is that Lestrade takes his massive cock and starts moving really faster harder and deeper. " Ohhhhhhh yessssssss Lestrade", Clara moans as he fucks her ass. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss Clara", Lestrade moans at each thrust. " My ass feels good handsome", Clara says. " Glad love", Lestrade says. " Fuck me really hard handsome", Clara says. " No problem love", Lestrade says.

   After that's said Lestrade pounds her ass really hard and the both of them scream. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss!!!!!!!" He quickly pulls his cock out and tells her to turn around. " I want you to cum outside my mouth handsome", Clara says. " No problem love", Lestrade says. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss Clara!!!!!!!!", Lestrade moans as he shoots cum all over her face. " Mmmmmmm mmmmmm tastes very sweet handsome", Clara utters as she licks outside her mouth. " Now it's my turn now handsome", Clara says. " Go ahead love and I'm ready", Lestrade says. " Hey my lovely patient what hurts?", Clara asks. " My whole body hurts and aches where I can't stand it", says Lestrade. " Plus my cock and ass hurts really bad", Lestrade adds. " I'll check it out handsome", Clara says.

    Clara starts kissing all over his chest. " Feels good love", Lestrade moans. " Mmmmmmmm love your sexy body", Clara says seductive like. " My chest is better now love", Lestrade says. " Glad to hear handsome", Clara says. " My cock is really hurting now lovely doctor", Lestrade says. " Ok, I know the cure for that handsome", Clara says.

    She takes his cock and starts sucking it. " Mmmmmmmm mmmmm", Clara moans while she sucks him. " Ohhhhhh yessssssss ohhhhhh yessssssss", Lestrade moans. " My cock is starting to feel better now love", Lestrade utters. Clara keeps on sucking away. Eventually, Clara sucks really fast and starts tasting his precum. Lestrade makes a really loud moan and cums all in her mouth. " You taste very sweet and creamy handsome", Clara says. " I want you to turn over handsome", Clara says. " Turning over love", Lestrade says. " I'm going to finger your ass handsome", Clara says. " Want one or all five?", Clara asks. " I want all five love", Lestrade says.

   Clara sticks all five fingers in his asshole and fingers really fast, hard,and deep. Lestrade really makes some noise on this move. " Like that handsome?", Clara asks. " I want you to say hot things in my ear love", Lestrade says. " Your such a sex god", Clara says. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss", Lestrade moans. " I fantasize you fucking me in your private office at work", Clara says. Lestrade really makes noise after that comment. " Cumming handsome?", Clara asks. " Yessssssss", Lestrade hisses.

    Lestrade literally screams Clara's name and shoots cum all over her face and chest. " I like how your cum feels hot on my body", Clara moans.

    Clara takes her fingers and puts them in her mouth. Clara cleans his cum off with her fingers. " Your very very sweet handsome", Clara says. " Thanks love", Lestrade says.

    Lestrade and Clara then get up to clean themselves, but they go another round in the shower. " I want you to fuck me in the shower love", Clara says. " I'd love to because I'm still hard for you", Lestrade says.

    Five minutes later Lestrade and Clara are in the shower. Clara washes him and she takes her hand strokes him for a bit. Lestrade hitches his breath and rubs her pussy like crazy. Clara screams his name and he pulls his hand out. Then he puts his strong arms around Clara and fucks her pussy really hard. Lestrade and Clara moan together. " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssss", they moan. Clara feels his precum inside her pussy. Lestrade really moans and shoots cum on all over Clara's hand. "Your very sweet love", Clara says. " Thanks love", Lestrade says. The both of them come out of the shower and go to sleep.


End file.
